


Being Held

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: "Just let me hold you." the older version of his first disciple requested.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King & Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka, Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Kudos: 26





	Being Held

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If you're still taking prompts, "Just let me hold you." between Wukong and Tripitaka?

Tripitaka hummed absently as he scooped up water with his hat, swirling it around in hopes of catching all the vomit. He dumped the water out, glancing inside. He didn’t blame the poor child Qi Xiaotian for the need to vomit- oftentimes his daring rescues by Wukong left him reeling too.

He glanced back at the inn he had left his disciples, including the older version of Sun Wukong, and Xiaotian. Hopefully, his disciples were following his request to leave the boy alone. Tripitaka dunked his hat in for a third round, swishing it.

“I know you’re there.”

There was a noise of tree branches rustling, followed by a grunt. “You always do.” the older version of Wukong said. Tripitaka emptied his now clean hat and stood, finally looking back. His eldest disciple was staring at him but now that he was looking back, he immediately looked away. “I mean, I’m not sure why I’m surprised-”

“Wukong.” The monkey quieted. “Why won’t you look at me?” There was some kind of grunt. Tucking his hat under one arm, Tripitaka approached. Thankfully, Wukong didn’t move. Not until he reached up, cupping his face.

Like always, he melted into the touch. Tripitaka sighed, preparing to ask the question again. But he was stopped by “Just…just let me hold you.”

He nodded.

And then he was being hugged. Tripitaka hugged him back, feeling him tremble under his arms.

He saved the questions and just let Wukong hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at @starsfic.


End file.
